Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image stabilizer including an image stabilization function, an image pickup apparatus having the same, and a control method of the image stabilizer.
Description of the Related Art
Recent image pickup apparatus such as a camera and a video camera includes an image stabilization function so as to prevent an object image from blurring by a camera shake when shooting. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3706644, moving a correcting lens system in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis controls image stabilization. Additionally, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-249276, using a plurality of correcting lens systems not just one correcting lens system controls image stabilization.
An urging spring holds a correcting lens, and power consumption of the correcting lens positioned near a center of a driving region is smaller because a force applied to the urging spring weakens, and power consumption of the correcting lens positioned near a circumference of the driving region is larger because a force applied to the urging spring strengthens. Moreover, since an image shake of the correcting lens positioned near the circumference of the driving region cannot be corrected, a deceleration process is performed so as not to move the correcting lens near the circumference of the driving region when the correcting lens comes near the circumference of the driving region.
However, when a large image shake is applied to an image pickup apparatus adopting the above technologies, an image stabilization function degrades by approach of the correcting lens to near the circumference of the driving region. As a result, a consumption current increases and an appearance worsens at the same time.